halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lewiston Blackhert
Name: Lewiston Baron Blackhert Class: Spartan IV Gender: Male Nickname: Lewis/Lewi/ Baron Date of Birth: 10/22/2528 Age: 28 Height In Armour: 6’ 8” Height: 6’ 5” Weight In Armour: 542 Weight: 212 Generation: Spartan IV Preferred Specialization: Engineer UNSC Primary: M395 DMR UNSC Secondary: M6 Magnum Additional Gear: Bubble Shield, Combat knife, 2 frag grenades Suit Colors: Black with Green Accents, he has the Green splatter visor to complement his suit colors Physical Description: Lewis had been strong before he had any augmentations he received. He has golden brown eyes and a mild amount of facial hair. He has a vertical scar going across his left eye from a knife wound. He has black hair and a buzz cut. He is always working on his endurance and his strength is consistent in growth. He wears black EOD armor with green accents. He also has a medium brown skin color. When he is out of his armor, being a Spartan IV, he usually wears his undersuit. He mostly wears his old ODST clothing over it and will sometimes wear it with just gym shorts on. He take care of his armor after event mission, making sure it gets all the updates, cleaning it, and sometimes changing a sholderpad. He has the Spartan helmet emblem with a saw blade behind it, which is located on his right shoulder. Personality: The effects of the result of a failed mission had a huge toll on his personality. Lewis’s heart was hardened and the old him was buried deep within. He became more serious and his mental capabilities of signaling himself from others made making friends harder. Lewis recovered most of the wounds that He was left with but the memories of these events was a sensitive topic. Other the events affects, Lewis is a compassionate, caring, and friendly guy. He is very defensive when it comes to bullies or anyone who wrongs him or his friends. He is very ambitious when it comes to his progress. He likes a challenge and enjoys to be competitive when he can. He is a good sport and enjoys being active. When it comes to arguments he goes for the side of the argument that he thinks is right, depending on his mood, he was never the guy to go to to break up an argument. Bio: Born and raised in Washington State, Lewis was a good kid. He grew up in a medium neighborhood and was known for his kindness and protectiveness. was a football player, baseball player, Raider Team Capitan, Drill member, you name it and he took part in it in high school. He was good at what sports or extracurricular activities he did completing any task he planned to. During these years he lived his life to the fullest. Deciding to master in technology for the rest of his highschool years. After high school he decided to join the UNSC Marines because his family was militar oriented making this kind of career was smiled upon. After the went through training he mastered as a technician and demolition expert. With the human covenant war happening before he was born he had a long line of family that was in the military. He served the minimum requirement of two years in the Marines before he was recognized and suggested by his CO to join the ODSTs. He was top ten percent of his class when he finished training, being placed as one of the squads team leaders for the platoon he was assigned to. When this happened his platoon and the rest of his battalion were sent on a rescue mission. His objective was to evacuate a science research station, in which his whole battalion was slaughtered by the covenant force. His chain of command was killed during the first encounter so he rallied the rest of the ODSTs and fought until they were overwhelmed. He was found near dead buried in rubble while the last evacuation ship on the planet was taking off when one of his friends dragged him to safety and died allowing him to get off of the planet. This event changed him and he was put into the hospital for mental and physical treatment soon after. He recovered months later with scars on his torso from the wounds. Lewis suffered mental wounds as well, making him push himself away from family, friends and new people. This took a toll on his social capabilities, which was a change to those who knew him. He did later recover and open himself more than he had before, but he still was not the same man he once was. Lewis pushed himself even harder from that point on to fight those who opposed him and to defend humanity with everything he has to offer, so no one else would have to go through that pain. From his experience on the field a recruiter came to him offering him a chance to join the Spartan IV program. He did a handful of squad operations before giving it some thought and joining the program. Within a few months of finishing he waited to be commissioned to a ship